Criminal Minds - Critical Condition
by thegreattamara
Summary: Spencer is shot! plz read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Sup dudes I'm back. It's been a little while and let me tell you I grew up. When I first started on this website, I was 11 years old. Crazy right? It's been 4 years and now I'm 15! We always go back to our roots though, don't we. This is my first Criminal Minds fanfic and my writing still isn't the best, so reviews and criticism are very much needed. I'll do my best to fix any mistakes you guys point out. **

**P.S I don't really know what to name this so let me know if I should change it. Thanks loves. Now on to the story.**

-CM-CM-CM-

"Blake!" Reid shouted as he moved to push Blake out of the way of flying bullets.

Bullets were flying everywhere. No matter where someone moved, you were in danger of getting hurt. Spencer Reid knew that. Still, he risked his life to help Blake. And it worked, but now he was in critical condition.

Reid fell backward as felt a bullet pierce his neck. Blake looked back at him, her only thought was if he was okay. He was like a son to her and she was not about to lose another son. Not again. She grabbed on to Sheriff Coleman with JJ by her side this time. Their efforts to save him were proven useless when the Sheriff was shot again. This time, killing him.

Meanwhile, Morgan was dragging away Reid's limp body leaving him leaning against a car. Blake rushes toward him, telling him to keep his eyes open but Reid was tired. His eyes slowly closed and the last thing he heard was Blake yelling "Ethan! Ethan! Keep your eyes open!".

-CM-CM-CM-

Blake and Reid were now in the ambulance. The paramedics were doing everything they could to slow down the bleeding. He was bleeding a lot. Too much. Reid was starting to pale and that scared Blake.

"He might die. No, he is dying. This is all my fault. This is all my fault. This is all my fault." It was all she could think about.

She was brought back to Earth when she heard a familiar sound. Not a good sound. A sound she hoped to never hear again. She heard one paramedic shout "Faster!" but after that, all she could hear was that long beep.

"No, no, no," she started yelling "no Reid. Wake up! You can't die like this. Not right now. You can't!"

The paramedics were tearing off his shirt now. Attempting to resuscitate him. "Charge to 600!" one paramedic yelled. The same yelled again, "Clear!" everyone let go of Reid. The paramedic shocked him but nothing changed. "Charge to 800!" she heard the silent hum of the defibrillators and then another loud "Clear!" from the paramedic. She shut her eyes as he shocked Reid again. This time she heard a welcome sound. It was beeping again. She opened her eyes to see if it was true. And it was. Reid was alive.

She looked down at his face and saw his eyes flutter open. "Oh my god, Reid." Blake gasped.

"N-no nar-narcotics" Reid struggled to say.

Of course Blake already knew that. She told the paramedics not to give him any narcotics as soon as she rode stepped on the ambulance. "Of course." she smiled.

"Call Mik-... call mik-..." he started to drift off.

"No Reid! Stay awake! Stay awake! Who do you want me to call?! C'mon Reid!" but it was too late. His eyes closed and his head tilted.

-CM-CM-CM-

Blake was now in the hospital. She had called the team and let them know that Spence was now in surgery. She had also let them know of the whole ordeal on the ambulance. How he had died and the paramedics brought him back to life. She told them, "It doesn't look good." She heard Garcia start to cry. She heard Morgan curse something. JJ gasped and Rossi went to hug her. Hotch kept up his straight face demeanor and said "Let us know if anything changes." and hung up. Everyone started to hang up until Garcia said "I'm coming." Blake wasn't about to refuse. "Of course." and Garcia hung up.

It was another 3 hours until Blake heard something from the doctors. The entire team was still working on finding and catching Deputy Owen McGreggor. They knew that they wouldn't be any help to Reid or themselves if they just sat down waiting for him to come out of surgery. Garcia was here though. She brought her laptop in case the team needed help.

"Family of Spencer Reid?"

Garcia and Blake both jumped up. "How is he?" Garcia said.

"Dr. Reid is out of surgery," the two agents exhaled a breath they didn't know they were holding "but he is in a coma." Garcia started to tear up again. The doctor started talking again. "Even considering his state at the moment, he is extremely lucky. 2 millimeters to the right and the bullet would have hit his carotid artery."

"Can we see him?" The first few words Blake had said since she first talked to the team.

"Of course. Right this way." The Doctor started to walk and the two agents followed.

-CM-CM-CM-

**Should I continue? **

**I hope you guys liked it. This will be a multi-part story if you want it to be. Leaving a review would be greatly appreciated!**

**\- Tamara 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back. Thanks so much for the reviews it means so much to me. I was rereading the last chapter and I saw so many mistakes. I'm gonna try harder to find my mistakes this time. Also at the end, when I signed off, it said Tamara 3. I wanted to put a heart in the end but I guess it didn't work. Anyway, please review! They motivate me so much. Thanks and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. (sadly)**

**(thanks ahowell1993 for letting me know I needed a disclaimer!)**

-CM-CM-CM-

The first thing that Blake noticed was the tube that was sticking out of Reid's mouth.

Her eyes immediately began to tear up, but she knew she had to stay strong, if not for herself than for Garcia. She could see the tears flowing down Garcia's cheeks already. Her thoughts were cut off when the doctor began to speak.

"I would talk to him. Some people believe coma patients can hear you." He gave the two a sad smile.

Blake responded quietly, "Thank you." with that, the doctor walked out.

Minutes passed, even though it felt like hours, looking at Reid. Neither of the agents talked.

Blake broke the silence, "I have to call the team." Garcia looked up and nodded with tears still flooding her eyes. Her hand was squeezing Reid's hand.

As Blake began walking out, she started to dial Hotch. Not one ring passed and he picked up, it was as if he was watching his phone to see if Blake would call him back.

"Blake." he said with his almost monotone voice. "How is he?"

"Can you connect me with the rest of the team? I don't want to say this more than once or.. I.." She drifted off. She might just break down now. The ringing began again and soon she started to hear the rest of team's voices.

"Is he ok?"

"What's going on?"

She stayed silent and took a deep breath. "He's out of surgery," she heard the entire team give out a sigh of relief. "but he is in a coma."

She started to hear JJ cry.

Derek began to talk. She could tell he was trying to hold back his sadness and anger. "Will he be ok?"

"I-it's hard to tell. The doctor did say he was extremely lucky though."

"Lucky? Lucky?! He's in a goddamn coma!" Derek was now yelling.

"2 millimeters to the right and he would have died, Morgan."

He began to say something but immediately cut himself off at the thought of that. _He would have died. _Derek couldn't think of what he would do to himself if Reid died. If Spencer died.

"We're all coming now." Hotch said sternly.

-CM-CM-CM-

Only 15 minutes had passed and the entire team was standing in Reid's room. Rossi had his arm around JJ, just like a father.

JJ was the first to talk. "We're all waiting for you Spence. Just wake up and we can all go home."

They all looked at Spence, as if they were waiting for him to respond, but nothing came. He stayed the same.

"Did you catch him?" Blake said.

"He's dead." Hotch replied, his straight look never leaving his face.

"Good."

-CM-CM-CM-

Everyone was now asleep, but Derek became alert when he heard someone open the door. At first he expected a nurse, but when he didn't see a blue outfit, he pulled out his gun and yelled, "Who are you?" waking everyone up.

The woman turned on the lights, making everyone flinch.

"The name's Mikayla." She reached to shake his hand.

-CM-CM-CM-

**There's the new chapter! Hopefully you guys liked it! I don't think it's the best thing I've ever written, but let me know what you think! Thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter. They really helped me out. I would really appreciate it if you guys reviewed!**

**Till the next time!**

**\- Tamara 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a while, but honestly, I didn't know where to go with the story. I'm the type of person to look a million steps ahead and when I didn't see how the story would go, I just sort of lost motivation. The story has been in the back of my head since the day I updated, and today (Sunday, March 29, 2020) inspiration struck. I was literally just lying in bed (it's 10 am) and I just needed to write. Funny how things work. Also, it's raining sooo hard right now and I love rain so this is just perfect. Alright, sorry for this long author's note. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. **

-CM-CM-CM-

Morgan didn't falter. "Who. Are. You?"

"If you put that gun down, I'll tell you." She looked down at the gun, with her hand still ready to shake Morgan's hand. Morgan was surprised. The mystery woman didn't even seem to flinch in the sight of a gun. He began to profile her immediately.

It was only when Hotch woke up that Morgan would actually put his gun away. "Morgan. Put the gun down."

She began to speak again. "Mikayla Keene, nice to finally meet you." She shook Morgan's hand.

"Wait, wait, wait. _Finally_ meet you? How do you know us?"

This was when everyone started wake up.

"U-um well you see… I, um, am actually Spencer's girlfriend." She said with a smile at the end. Everyone just looked at her like a deer in headlights.

JJ, still squinting from the sudden abundance of light, was the first to speak up. "Girlfriend? Spence never told us about a girlfriend."

"Yeah, I know. He would never shut up about you guys though!" Her green eyes looked to Reid. Her voice almost down to a whisper, "Oh Spence, what did you get yourself into now?"

Garcia, finally comprehending what the dark-haired woman said, moved to the side to allow her to hold Reid's hand. Mikayla saw her cue and nodded to Garcia, a way to say thank you.

The team looked around at each other, almost not believing what they were seeing. "I-I'll go get us some coffee." Morgan said.

"I'll come with you." Rossi replied.

The two left the room. It was a silent walk to the cheap coffee machine. When they finally got there, Morgan looked down and started to chuckle.

Rossi, now interested, asked, "What?"

"Rossi, he has a girlfriend. That he never told us about."

"Yeah." Rossi replied quietly.

"Huh. When I held that gun towards her, she didn't even flinch. I'm thinking military."

"Morgan, don't you go profiling this young woman now."

"Well what do you think?"

"Definitely military."

They began their walk back to the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I've been reading and rereading your reviews, and let me tell you, they put such a huge smile on my face. With everything going on out in the real world, it's nice to see some positive comments on something that I did. This online schooling thing is killing me though, I never thought I'd miss waking up at 5 in the morning to catch a bus to go to school. I miss my friends, but it's nice to know that I'm part of such a supportive community. Thank you guys so much!**

**PS. Sorry for making that last chapter super short, I'm going to try my best to make this one a little longer. Enjoy! **

**PPS. Maeve pops up in this story, for the sake of timing, let's say Maeve happened 3 years before season 9 ended and season 10 began. Maeve happened in season 8, and it wouldn't make sense for Reid to move on so quickly. (Hopefully you'll understand when you get to the part. Sorry if it's a little confusing!) **

**Disclaimer: I, being 15 years old, do not own Criminal Minds. **

-CM-CM-CM-

"Okay, okay, okay so let me guess. You guys met at some geeky convention and he started rambling on and on about some of the physics in Star Trek and you just had to ask him out. Right?" Garcia and perkiness woke everyone right up, they didn't even need the coffee anymore. Though when Morgan and Rossi came back with two trays full of coffee they gratefully accepted.

"You guys are talking about how they met? I always wondered if our resident pretty boy had some game." Morgan smiled. Everyone chuckled, even Blake. This was the first laugh the whole family had since the whole shootdown happened.

"You know, it's actually really funny. He asked me out first." Mikayla finally responded. She looked at Reid lovingly, she was obviously going through the memories in her head.

"No… I don't believe it." Morgan looked wide-eyed at Mikayla. "You're meaning to tell me, that Spencer Reid, _our _Spencer Reid, asked you out first."

"Yeah," She said softly. "Honestly, I was just as surprised as you are. I never thought the day would come."

"Okay, but _when _did you meet him?" JJ spoke up.

"Before I tell you that, I have to let you guys know, we were _friends _for a long time. We only started dating a year and a half ago."

"A year and a half?!" Garcia exclaimed what everyone was thinking. How could Reid, keep this secret girlfriend a secret for a year and a half?!

"We met 7 years ago, seems like yesterday though." She giggled softly. "We both went to the same NA meeting." Everyone nodded solemnly. "He didn't say a word, but I knew there was more to him than meets the eye. So, after the meeting, I introduced myself."

-CM-CM-CM-

_Mikayla walked up to the skinny guy pouring tons of sugar into his cup of coffee. There was something interesting about him, something that she couldn't quite put her finger on. _

"_Are you going to have some coffee with that sugar?" Mikayla laughed. The guy looked up surprised. He smiled. "You're not the first person to say that to me, you know." _

Morgan broke in. "I say that _all _the time!"

_She raised her hand to shake his, "Mikayla Keene. Nice to meet you." _

"_Sorry, I don't shake hands. You know shaking hands spreads more germs than kissing?" _

"_What are you some type of genius or something?" Mikayla joked. _

"_You could say that." He started to stammer. "O-oh. M-my name is Spencer Reid. Nice to meet you."_

-CM-CM-CM-

After that, I was at his apartment almost every day. He helped me get rid of my addiction, and I helped him get rid of his.

"W-were you there when M-Maeve…" Garcia asked quietly.

Mikayla nodded. "We got closer when that happened. I should probably thank you for all those baskets you left. They were so nice." Garcia smiled.

"When she passed away, he couldn't even get off the couch. I knew how he felt. I unfortunately know a thing or two about loved ones passing away."

They didn't speak for a moment; their silence was broken when Spencer's heart monitor started beeping erratically.

-CM-CM-CM-

**I hope you guys liked it! Reviews are super appreciated. Stay safe everyone!**

**Tamara :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, sorry for leaving you guys on a little cliffhanger last chapter. I needed to make it a little more interesting. I'm not going to make this note too long. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**PS. Just letting y'all know that the medical study that I'm going to mention in this chapter is real. It is from 2014 so that means that the Criminal Minds universe has some of the best crime-fighters and some time-travelers so that's fun. I'm the weird kid that reads medical journals. (My dad's a doctor and we just have a closet full of them, so I read them.) **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds. **

-CM-CM-CM-

Nurses immediately rushed in.

"No, no, no… This can't be happening." Mikayla was heard speaking to Reid, "Spence, don't you _dare_ die on me."

The nurses were telling everyone to get out, but Mikayla couldn't just leave him. "Ma'am please, you need to leave." She felt hands on her shoulders, guiding her out of the room. She couldn't keep her eyes off him though.

"Spence, don't you _dare_ do this to me!" She yelled on her way out. The door was shut behind her, but she could still hear his heart monitor. Until she didn't. All she could hear was "Clear!" and then nothing. And then another "Clear!" from the same voice. She broke down in tears.

She looked up to see Spencer's team looking sadly at her. Telling her, "It's all going to be okay." "Reid's stronger than all of us combined!". She couldn't face them with tears streaming down her face. She ran towards the bathroom.

-CM-CM-CM-

The team watched her run to the bathroom.

"I can't imagine what's going through her head right now." JJ spoke up. She and the team walked to the waiting room. She looked towards Morgan, expecting him to say something. He just looked angry. Like he wanted to hit something. And for the first time today, she saw Hotch's demeanor break down. He looked worried. Sad. They all sat down.

Rossi's leg bounced up and down. Morgan paced. Hotch rubbed the palm of his hand against his head. Blake had tears in her eyes. Garcia's tears were rolling down her cheeks. JJ stared worriedly at the floor with her hand covering her mouth. All at once, their heads shot up at the sight of Mikayla exiting the bathroom.

Mikayla saw the team, and walked towards the waiting room wall and slid down. Her knees curled up, and her arms wrapped tightly around them with her head hung low.

Morgan, still pacing, said "Alright, I can't just stand here. Anyone want a coffee?" Mikayla heard some of the team members say "Sure", but she couldn't bring herself to answer. Having thrown up in the bathroom, she suddenly felt light-headed and nauseous.

She heard footsteps walking toward her, but she didn't look up. She couldn't.

"Hey…" she heard JJ whisper softly. "How're you feeling?".

That was when she looked up. _How am I feeling? How am I __**feeling**__? _She didn't answer her. All she could do was stare up at her face.

"Look…I can't begin to understand how you're feeling right now." JJ continued. Mikayla scoffed. _What am I…a-a __**victim**__? _She understood that there was no reason to be mad at her. She was only trying to help. But she _had _to blame someone. She stuffed her head back into her knees once again.

Just then, Morgan came back with coffee.

She heard him coming near her. "Hey, you didn't say you wanted…but I brought you some anyway." She looked up again. She didn't want to be rude, even though she had already been rude to JJ. She politely took the coffee from him and brought it up to her lips. Suddenly, after one smell of the coffee, she put it down. Her stomach was _not _coping well with her today.

JJ questioned her, "Hey, are you feeling okay? I-I mean physically."

This, she answered. "Yeah, I'm fine. I threw up in the bathroom but I've been sick this entire week."

She was just about to pick up her coffee again until she felt bile reaching her throat. She immediately ran to the bathroom.

JJ walked back to Blake with a questioning look in her eyes. She looked to Blake and explained what happened with Mikayla.

"Okay…so what are you implying?" Blake asked.

"N-nothing! It's just that I used to be exactly like her when I was pregnant with Henry." JJ responded.

Blake looked at her wide-eyed "You think she's _pregnant_?!"

JJ looked at her and nodded slightly. She was afraid to admit what she was thinking. She hated to think it but, _what if Spence… If Mikayla __**is **__pregnant, and Spence doesn't make it out of here… _

She immediately stopped herself. _No! _She scolded herself for even thinking that. She would have to keep an extra eye on Mikayla. Just to make sure she was okay.

When Mikayla didn't walk out of the bathroom in 15 minutes is when she started to get worried. She got up, walked to the bathroom and pushed the door open to see Mikayla sitting on the floor looking pale and tired.

"Woah!" JJ ran towards her, "Tell me what's going on!"

"I-I don't know… I've felt like crap this entire week, but today's been the worst of it." Mikayla murmured quietly.

"Ok, we need to get you some help." JJ stood up. "Wait here!"

JJ ran out of the bathroom and called down a nurse. "Hey! I need some help in here!" The nurse bolted to the bathroom with JJ right behind her.

Morgan saw JJ call down a nurse and bolted towards the bathroom. The team looked up to see what was going on. Morgan entered the bathroom to see Mikayla on the floor.

"What's going on?" he asked JJ.

"I don't know. She said she was feeling horrible all week, but today's been the worst of it." JJ ran her hands through her hair.

Another nurse came in, this time with a wheelchair. As Mikayla was escorted out in a wheelchair, JJ and Morgan went back to the waiting room.

Then, the onslaught of questions came rushing towards them. JJ explained to the best of her knowledge and sat down.

15 minutes later, the doctor that had been taking care of Reid walked in.

"Family of Spencer Reid?"

The whole team stood up.

"How is he?" Rossi asked.

"He is alive." The whole team let out a breath of air.

"What the hell happened?" Morgan, still angry, asked.

"Spencer became tachycardic and his heart stopped. However, we were able to resuscitate him. This is not uncommon in comatose patients. Actually, a new study from the European Society of Cardiology thinks that tachycardia in comatose patients is a good thing,"

Morgan broke in. "A _good _thing? He almost died!"

"If you would let me continue. The study shows that if a comatose patient experiences tachycardia, the patient has a higher rate of waking up. That means that Spencer may be close to waking up."

The whole team smiled.

"_However, _please do not get too excited. There is still a chance that he may not wake up."

Nevertheless, the team was still _very _happy.

"Can we see him?" Morgan asked.

The doctor nodded. "Please just give the nurses a few minutes to put everything in order first."

"Oh my god! I have to tell Mikayla. She'll be ecstatic!" JJ spoke. She noticed the doctor leaving, but before she could, JJ grabbed her arm. "Excuse me. Could you find out what room Mikayla Keene is in?"

"Yes, of course. I'll have a nurse tell you as soon as I find out."

-CM-CM-CM-

10 minutes later a nurse came in to the waiting room to tell the group that they could enter the room again. The same nurse also told JJ where to find Mikayla.

While the group went to Reid's room, JJ walked towards Mikayla's.

She knocked on the door and when she heard a tiny "Come in," she opened the door. She saw Mikayla connected to an IV, probably rehydrating her after she released all her stomach contents into a toilet. Everything was normal until she saw Mikayla's far off look that was present in her face.

"Is everything okay Mik?" JJ asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, yeah. Everything's perfect." Mikayla said quietly. There was still something off though. JJ could tell.

"What did the doctor tell you?" JJ knew it had to be about that.

"I-I'm…" Mikayla stopped before she could finish her sentence.

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant." That was when Mikayla looked straight to JJ.

-CM-CM-CM-

**Aaaah! I hope y'all like it! Please don't kill me. This is the longest chapter I've written so far! (Over 1k words!) Please review! I would love to hear what you guys think about what's going on with Mikayla. Also, leave some prompts about some future fics you would like to see from me! I'm thinking of writing another one, while writing this one so that when I finish this one (not anytime soon) I could come out with another one right after! **

**That's all for today lovies. **

**Stay safe! **

**\- Tamara **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry for leaving you on that last chapter for so long. Usually, I try to upload a chapter every weekend but life just really hits you sometimes. This whole quarantine thing is really getting to my head and I haven't been really feeling like myself lately, but I am feeling better. I've also been swamped with school work. My honors chem class actually sucks, I'm helping my brother do his final essay for his public health class, and I have this dumb English project I have to do. Boo. Anyway, you're not here to read my complaints. Enjoy!**

**P.S. My brother is a senior in college. I am a sophomore in high school. I have no idea why I'm helping him with his essay. **

**P.P.S. Also, please review! They keep me motivated, thus causing more chapters to come out! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. **

-CM-CM-CM-

The team sat down in the seats they were in before everything happened. After the news the doctor had just given them, they were all very happy.

"Hey pretty boy…you better wake up soon. We all need you here." Morgan spoke.

The atmosphere had calmed down, their eyes looking at Spencer.

"Hey, we can't just keep on staring at him. We might scare him if he wakes up." Garcia joked around.

"_When _he wakes up." Rossi commented.

The family smiled.

-CM-CM-CM-

"Y-you're… wow!" JJ immediately ran to Mikayla's side. When the dark-haired woman didn't reciprocate her excitement, she knew something was wrong.

"This is a good thing, you know." JJ reassured her.

"Is it?" Mikayla's voice broke. "Spence has always talked about wanting kids, and I've always felt the same, but he's in a _coma_." A tear rolled down her cheek, "W-what if he…I can't do this without him."

All JJ could do was hug her. "He's going to be alright. Reid's been through hell and back, when I say he's stronger than all of us combined, I'm not lying."

She let go of Mikayla. She knew that some of her words had some effect, but there were still some lingering doubts.

"Thank you." She replied. "I-is he okay? I know you wouldn't leave your team unless you got some news about him."

"Yeah, he's okay. He's even better than okay. The doctor said that there might be a larger chance of him waking up because of what happened."

Mikayla's face lit up to this news. "Could I see him? I have to see him."

"Of course. Let's get you in a wheelchair."

-CM-CM-CM-

The team looked to the door and saw JJ wheeling Mikayla in.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Garcia's worried face spoke for everyone in the room.

JJ waited to see how she would respond. Would she want to keep the pregnancy a secret for now? Or would she tell everyone? Then she could gauge how much information she could tell her team.

"Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine. Just a little stomach ache." JJ laughed internally. _Just like Spence. _He always managed to keep something secret, whether it be an injury, or some huge news about his life. They always managed to find out though.

Mikayla began to wheel herself towards Reid's bedside. She sighed and kissed his hand. Suddenly, she looked up to the team.

"Thank you," She spoke up.

The team shot her a questioning look.

"…for being so accepting. I know me coming in here was a huge shock to all of you and honestly, I thought you guys would be angry. At me, at Spence."

"Of course not. Spencer is a part of our family, so that makes you family too." Rossi told her.

Mikayla smiled and looked back down to Reid.

Rossi got up and asked everyone, "Why don't we leave these two to chat?"

Not a word needed to be said. Everyone in the room except Mikayla left.

-CM-CM-CM-

"So," Morgan began, "what's really going on?" He looked to JJ for answers.

JJ not seeming to understand what he was getting at asked, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on Jayje, nobody gets wheeled in a wheelchair because they have a 'little stomach ache.'"

Her professionalism that she always used during press conferences turned on. "Nothing is going on, Derek. You saw how tired she was in the bathroom."

Morgan still seemed unconvinced. "You're meaning to tell me that someone who has served in the United States military, got wheeled in on a wheelchair because of a stomach ache?"

JJ nodded. She was practically jumping inside. She was excited for Mikayla and Spence. _Especially_ for Spence. He's been talking about wanting kids of his own forever. _If I could tell you, I would! _

Morgan let it go.

-CM-CM-CM-

Back in the room, Mikayla was struggling.

"Spence, I know you can hear me. There's no way in hell I'm going to doubt that amazing mind of yours now."

She continued. "I can't do this without you," tears began falling. "I need you Spence. Now more than ever. Please wake up. _Please." _

She leaned over Spencer's head and gave him a kiss on his forehead. She moved toward his ear and whispered, "_You can do this Spence. I know you can. Wake up. If not for me, then for yourself. Please."_

She moved away, as if waiting for something to happen. Minutes that felt like hours went by just staring at him.

Eventually she gave up. She laid her head against his torso and started sobbing. Not caring who heard her. Not caring that she was getting the blanket wet. And as one last measure, she sobbed, "_Please." _And continued crying.

What happened next could only be counted as a miracle. He started coughing.

-CM-CM-CM-

**I hope you guys enjoyed! Please let me know if you don't like something, or would like to comment on my writing. I'm still learning and would love all the feedback. This isn't ending any time soon (I hope, at least) so buckle up! **

**Again, reviews keep me motivated. Thank you guys so much! **

**Stay safe my loves! **

**Tamara**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey dudes! I hope everything's going great for you. I'm back with another chapter! Remember that essay I was helping my brother with? He got 100 on it and I'm super happy. If only I could get those types of grades in my own classes. Enjoy! **

**Thank you ahowell1993, mnc7851, ferret54 and DS2010 for the great reviews! I'm so happy to see that you guys are enjoying the fic. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. (Or anything that makes large amounts of money.) **

-CM-CM-CM-

The waiting room was quiet. Everyone was in their own heads. Some thinking about the funny moments they had with Spencer, others worrying about him. Truth be told, everyone was afraid, scared that they will never see Spencer awake again. Morgan will never call him 'Pretty boy' again. JJ won't talk to her best friend again. Garcia won't call him "Junior G-Man" again. Hotch won't be hell-bent on protecting his youngest agent again. Rossi will lose a son. Blake will lose another.

The only time they were brought out of their own little worlds was when they saw doctors and nurses running towards Spencer's room again.

-CM-CM-CM-

"Spence?!" Mikayla shouted. "Spencer Reid, are you with me?"

Just as she said that, his eyes opened. Just slightly. For a second. But his eyes opened!

Doctors and nurses filed in after noticing the patient's heart monitor going off the charts again. Mikayla moved out of the way, so that they could get the tube out of his mouth. Then she heard the team.

"What's happening?" JJ questioned.

"Is he okay?!" Morgan yelled.

She ran out to the team with a smile on her face.

"Is he okay? What's happening in there?"

Mikayla stood there silent for a moment. Then she looked up at the team. The team that Spencer called his family. She spoke softly, "His eyes opened." Her smile became more apparent on her face.

Morgan, almost not believing what she had said, "His eyes opened?" and he let out a sigh of relief and a tiny chuckle.

Then, his voice became louder. "His eyes opened!" His smile becoming more prevalent on his face. He moved closer to Mikayla and picked her up and even did a little twirl.

Mikayla, not expecting this gasped, "Woah," and let out a laugh that was so contagious, it made everyone else laugh.

Morgan put her down and there was a moment of silence so that the team could catch their breath.

Mikayla looked to JJ. "Listen, I got to tell you guys something," everyone paid attention. JJ smiled. "Promise not to freak out?" they nodded and murmured words of reassurance. Mikayla took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." In just one second, the team broke the promise they had sworn to keep just a moment ago. Everyone started freaking out. Especially Morgan.

"You're kidding," he looked to Mikayla, waiting to catch her in a lie. "You're not kidding?!" he picked up Mikayla once more and squeezed her harder than he had ever squeezed before. Blake and Hotch hugged her. Rossi kissed her cheeks. JJ gave her a knowing look and hugged her once again. Their excitement calmed down once the doctor walked in.

JJ spoke up. "So…" she paused, "how is he?"

"He's doing surprisingly well. The fact that he choked up the tube means that he can breathe on his own now. He's well on his way to waking up soon." The doctor smiled. The team's excitement started up again.

"Can we see him?" JJ asked him.

"Of course," the doctor replied.

The team walked towards Spencer's room with new hope in their eyes and a jog in their step. They were happy.

-CM-CM-CM-

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry it took me so long for me to write it. I honestly don't know where I'm gonna go with this, but I'll figure it out. Please review! I really need your feedback. **

**Thanks!**

**Tamara**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I hope everything's going well for all of you. Thank you so much for reading this, it means so much to me. Enjoy! **

**Also, thank you to ahowell1993, mnc7851, ferret54, DS2010 and Guest for reviewing! I really appreciate it. **

**Some of you had pointed out that you had wished you saw Mikayla tell Reid she was pregnant before she told the rest of the team. Honestly, you guys are right! It makes more sense for her to tell Reid before she tells the rest of the team. Thank you for pointing this out! I sort of wanted to show that Mikayla had a connection with the team and that was just how it happened. Your feedback really does help and it makes me a better writer. I really do appreciate it. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

-CM-CM-CM-

Although nothing had really changed other than the fact that Reid didn't have a tube in his mouth anymore, the team thought he looked better than ever. 

"Hey Pretty Boy, you better wake up soon, you got some pretty good news to wake up for," Morgan chuckled.

He turned to Mikayla. "So, when'd you find out?"

Mikayla answered, "Well I had been throwing up all week, and I guess me throwing up in the hospital bathroom was all my body could take. When the nurses started doing a physical exam, they suggested I do a pregnancy test. And I did. Then JJ walked in." Mikayla smiled and looked up to JJ.

"Wait so you knew?" Garcia responded. "The whole time?!" she paused, "and you didn't tell _me_?"

JJ responded, "Well some of us can keep a secret," she joked.

Blake jumped in, "She knew even before you knew, Mikayla."

Mikayla laughed, "What do you mean?"

"What she means," JJ shot a glare at Blake, "is that when you told me you had been throwing up all week, you reminded me of when I was pregnant with Henry." She continued, "I put two-and-two together and I guessed you were pregnant. When you told me you were, that only proved I was right."

"You guys _are_ a bunch of profilers, I wouldn't expect anything less." Mikayla laughed. A comfortable silence was brought upon the room. They all looked at Spencer, this time with hope.

"I have a question," Mikayla spoke up. "When I walked in here and introduced myself, what did you profile off of me?"

Morgan and Rossi looked at each other.

"Oh, come on! Tell me! I know you guys did, it doesn't take a profiler to know what profilers do."

Morgan responded, "Okay, okay." He paused. "When I pointed my gun at you, sorry about that by the way, you handled yourself well. Like you were used to being around guns," Mikayla nodded. Morgan continued, "I thought you were ex-military." He waited for Mikayla's response. He hoped he hadn't hit a nerve.

"Spot on," she looked up to the team. "I joined the army straight out of high school. I came from a small town in New Jersey, and I couldn't exactly pay for college. My parents and I lived paycheck to paycheck. The first time I landed in Afghanistan, I was 19. I stayed there for a year, and then I went back home. I met my best friend for the first time there." She paused for a moment and took a breath. "Anyway, my parents were glad I was finally home, but I still felt like there was work to be done. I've always wanted to help people, and I knew I couldn't become a doctor or anything like that, so I took my chances at becoming a police officer. And so, I did. I became a police officer at my local department and stayed there for 3 years. I made my way up to deputy, and life was good. A year later, I got a letter saying that my contract with the army wasn't over and was needed back in Afghanistan. I said good bye to my parents and friends, and off I went. Turns out, my friend was still there. He became a sergeant. We rekindled our friendship, and we eventually started dating," Mikayla stopped to see the reactions of the team. They weren't judging her like she thought they would. After all, she was talking about dating some other guy. Apparently, Rossi caught on.

"Hey this was before you even met Spencer."

She smiled, but her smile quickly dropped. "It was my second year being in Afghanistan when…" she took a breath, "we were ambushed. We didn't even see them coming. I ended up getting shot in the thigh and Eric was… h-he was…" Garcia put her hand on Mikayla's shoulder. Mikayla looked up gratefully. She continued, "I was sent back home, and I started taking Vicodin for the pain. A year later I ended up at a Narcotics Anonymous meeting. That's where I met Spence." She looked to him and smiled. "He helped me through a lot, and as a way to thank him, I helped him too."

No one spoke a word.

Until Morgan broke the silence and said quietly, "Wow."

Mikayla smiled softly.

Morgan spoke to Reid this time, "You're _so _lucky."

-CM-CM-CM-

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! This took me so long to write cause I kept on messing up the timeline and had to change a bunch of things to make it seem a little bit more realistic. Please keep on reviewing and giving some feedback. Like I said before, they keep me motivated and make me a better writer! **

**Stay safe!**

**Tamara**


	9. Not a chapter :(

Hey guys, this unfortunately is not an update. I will not be updating this story for the time being. However, do not fret. I may redo this fic entirely in the future. I'm the type of person that needs to completely plan things out and this was one of the things that I did _not _plan out. I had a good idea in the beginning, but now I just don't know where I'm going with it. Again, I _may_ redo this in the future. We'll see.

In the meantime, I did just start writing a new story and I posted the first chapter. It is, of course, going to be filled to the brim with lots of whumpy Dr. Spencer Reid. Please do check it out and leave a review! It would mean the world to me.

As for my little 'hiatus', I didn't mean to disappear for months. My computer broke and I had to try and save up some money to buy a new one. With everything that's happening in the real world, that ended up being a little difficult. Yet, I managed to do it and I'm back! Since it is the summer, I will definitely have more time to work on my writing, so hopefully you'll see some improvement!

Thanks so much for sticking with me! You guys are great!

Tamara


End file.
